Wizarding World Of Harry Potter
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: The Ozians now find themselves in a place called Oziversal Studios in The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter. How will they react to chocolate frogs, fire-breathing dragons, and Hogsmeade itself? A continuation of my Ozney series but in Oziversal Studios. Read and review!


Oziversal Studios:

The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter

"I don't understand this," said Galinda with her head titled to one side as she stared at the sign in front of them, "It says Hogsmeade… what is a Hogsmeade?"

Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq all looked at the snow covered shops that were filled with yelling children in capes with wands waving all over the place. Placed high above the so-called village was an enormous gray castle.

"I have a feeling we're not in Oz anymore guys," commented Boq as he looked around at the place. The gang had heard about Oziversal Studios from a person at Ozney who suggested that they go to The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter. Elphaba thought it was a good idea so they had gotten a taxi to take them from Ozney to Oziversal.

And they had to travel all the way to the back of the park to find the Harry Potter thing-y and they were all very confused by it.

"Is this a memorial glorifying the Wizard?" asked Fiyero to Elphaba.

"His name was Oscar, not Harry Potter," answered Elphaba as she watched some kids come into the park with drawn on scars on their foreheads.

"Maybe this is some kind of religious cult about witches and wizards," suggested Nessa.

They all shrugged at that.

"Well I guess we'll never know what this is until we go in," said Fiyero as he literally dragged Elphaba into the park.

"Ugh fine," moaned Elphaba, loosing her sense of adventure.

Galinda happily followed behind, even though she was still confused as to what a Hogsmeade was exactly, and Ness and Boq followed suit.

They came to a train on their right, and a sign that said Platform 9 ¾.

"9 ¾? How odd…" mused Galinda, tilting her head again as she stopped to look at the train.

"This place seems topsy-turvy with its Platforms and trains," whispered Fiyero to Elphaba.

Elphaba turned around and saw this candy shop called HoneyDukes.

"Hey guys, look it's a candy shop!" she said and they all walked in together. But they soon found out that it was no ordinary candy shop.

"Acid pops! Why would you want to eat acid?" commented Elphaba as she picked up a stick of red goop.

"Chocolate frogs… oh my Oz…" murmured Galinda horrified as she picked up a box, "ELPHIE, THESE PEOPLE EAT POOR INNOCENT FROGS COVERED IN CHOCOLATE!" she screamed as she opened it and dropped it on the floor.

Needless to say after that they all hurriedly got out of the shop.

Fiyero was looking around at the other shops and murmuring to himself.

"Three Broomsticks, Dervish and Banges… what kind of place is this?"

He stopped when he saw a moving picture in the middle of one of the shops.

It was a man with a mustache and long-ish hair and he held up a card that said Azkaban Prison.

The sign said:

HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?

SIRIUS BLACK.

And then it had his picture and something about a Ministry of Magic underneath it.

But what fascinated Fiyero the most was that the picture was moving, like it was life-like. He was afraid that his Serious person was going to come after him if he looked at it any longer.

Finally Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa and Boq caught up to where he was.

"Where were you guys?" asked Fiyero.

Elphaba repressed a look of annoyance.

"We had to drag Galinda away from a shop window, it had a pink and purple dress in it."

"It was SO PRETTY!" gushed Galinda whirling around at the prospect of the prettiness of the dress.

They all just laughed at her.

Then they continued to walk around Hogsmeade, pointing out various objects and places.

"Oh look they have owls, or is it Owls here! Hello Owls!" Galinda had called out when she saw the animatronics owls perched up in the ceilings of a store.

Then peering into a bookstore Elphaba had seen numerous book by a Gilderoy Lockheart, "Hey, look he kind of looks like Fiyero," which had prompted Fiyero to beam, and act like his old selfish self. Elphaba quickly made him snap out of that phase as soon as he started talking like a snob by hitting him on the back of his head with her hand.

Finally they came to the huge castle, which was apparently called Hogwarts.

"I want to go in," said Elphaba decidedly as she stared up at the looming castle.

Galinda looked to Fiyero and whispered, "I think this is their Emerald City… maybe we should go in and meet the Wizard, I mean a wizard."

Fiyero nodded, "Good idea," and he told Ness and Boq what Galinda had said to him and they agreed.

"Alright," said Fiyero taking Elphaba's hand, "Let's go in."

They ventured inside and traveled into a long corridor, which at the end had a hat that talked.

"Hey Elphie," said Galinda as she nudged her best friend with a smile on her face, "They stole your hat and made it talk!"

Elphaba was not amused. They walked some more and saw a large eagle thing-y, some loud obnoxious plants that screamed, corridors with paintings that talked and warned them of-what was it now- a dragon? Finally they got to a dark room with three people talking to them from a balcony.

One was a boy with glasses, and a scar, the other was a ginger boy, and lastly there was a girl.

"Oh my God, it's Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" screeched this one girl who gripped her mother's arm tightly, "Look Mom, it's them!"

Finally they got on the ride, with Elphaba and Fiyero, Nessa and Boq, and Galinda and the girl who had screamed all sitting together. They hovered over the air and the girl oddly named Hermione was talking to them about flying. Then the two boys from the room again came on Broomsticks and then there was this fire-breathing dragon that appeared in real life as a robot. It breathed 'fire' in their faces.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE FIRE!" screamed Fiyero as he tightly clenched Elphaba's hand.

Then they were almost crushed by this Whomping Willow tree, and these giant spiders came out and nearly killed them.

Boq had screamed like a little girl when he had seen the spiders.

And lastly these black hooded scary things called Dementors had breathed on them and they traveled back into the castle safe and sound.

The girl besides Galinda was ecstatic.

"That was…. AMAZING!" she screamed in excitement as she hopped off the ride in order to run back in line to go on it again.

The Ozians took a bit longer to get off the ride.

"Those… dark things were so scary!" wailed Galinda.

"I hate fire-breathing dragons," muttered Fiyero.

"Spiders… huge giant spiders, they're gonna get me!" squealed Boq as he ran off the ride.

"I wonder if I could fly like that…" murmured Elphaba, wondering about the possibilities of obtaining a broom like the ones they had.

Nessarose was the last one to get off the ride, "Well that was certainly interesting…"

They all met outside, all shaken and scared, except for the Thropp sisters.

"We're never coming here again," decided Fiyero crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't like it here."

They all nodded in agreement and Elphaba was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"AVADA KEDVRA!" yelled one kid pointing a wand at Galinda.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him, waiting for something to happen.

The kid slowly lowered his wand.

"You're supposed to be dead!" he stomped his foot and looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I guess you're magic doesn't work on Ozians," she laughed.

The kid looked sorely disappointed as he walked away.

Galinda looked back at her friends with a concerned look on her face.

"Can we get out of here before someone else tries to kill me with avada kedea or whatever he just said?"

"Do you Muggles know anything about this place?" asked one kid as he looked at the group like they were the ones who were crazy.

"No, we don't but that's because we're Ozians and at least in Oz we don't eat frogs covered in chocolate or try and kill people with our wands!" fired back Elphaba.

"Let's go back to Oziversal, and get out of this Wizarding World Of Harry Potter," said Fiyero and he led the group out of Adventure Island.

"Wait," said Galinda as they crossed the border into the other park in Oziversal to no one in particular, "I still don't know what a Hogsmeade is…."

**So this is kind of a continuation of the Ozney stories by in Oziversal Studios. I will be posting one about the Jaws ride next because we only went on that and the Harry Potter ones when we were there. Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Bubble**


End file.
